Cómo explicarlo
by RavioliHeart
Summary: Tengo suerte de tener amigas que me ayuden en el instituto dado que un secuestro es bastante difícil, pero el resultado ha sido bueno: ahora tengo a un castaño de ojos verdes llamado Makoto sólo para mí. Es hora de que tanto esfuerzo tenga su recompensa.


**¡Hola! Este fanfic no es mío, lo ha escrito una amiga y me ha pedido que lo suba aquí. Seguro que os gustará, ¿quién no ha soñado hacerle cosas indecentes a Makoto? :P Ella es AburridaNadaMas en twitter, por si queréis agregarla :33 Chao! **

Ya era de noche y pensé que era el momento perfecto. Entré a la habitación intentando parecer tranquila pero no podia contenerme pues lo que había conseguido era demasiado bueno. Menos mal que mis amigas me echaron una mano por que si no no lo hubiera podido conseguir. La habitación no era muy grande y los únicos muebles que habían eran una mesita con la copia de las llaves de la habitación y una silla al lado de la puerta con ropa. En ella todo estaba casi a a oscuras; lo único que iluminaba la habitación eran las luces de la calle que, a través de la ventana, hacían ver la imagen de mi premio.

Tirado en el suelo, sin ropa, con las manos atadas por detrás a la altura de la nuca y una venda en los ojos, tenia a uno de los nadadores del Iwatobi Swim Club, Makoto. A mí sinceramente me gustaba mas Nanase, pero él era el más sencillo de atrapar. Me encanta verlo asi, indefenso, sin poder evitar lo que se le viene encima. Camino hacia el intentando parecer decidida, como si esto fuera normal, sin embargo estoy disfrutando sólo de las vistas así que es cuestión de imaginarse en cuanto empecemos. Le quité la venda de los ojos para poder ver su rostro y lo puse en pie, aun con las manos atadas, acorralándolo contra la pared. Se lo ve un poco asustado... me gusta.

Él, sabiendo lo que estoy a punto de hacer, decide apartarse hacia un lado. Pero yo se lo impido. Entonces me doy cuenta de que está intentando deshacerse de la cuerda tirando de sus muñecas hacia los lados opuestos. Al parecer el nudo era demasiado difícil de desatar; eso es bueno. Yo ya sabiendo de antemano que Makoto estaba con Nanase supuse que no estaría dispuesto a esto y que al ser mujer no estaría "emocionado" con lo cual después de traerlo aquí le dimos una "pastillita especial" para que así su cuerpo no le permita el resistirse. Lo tengo delante de mi y acabo de comprobar que la "pastillita especial" esta surgiendo efecto, creo que es el momento perfecto para comenzar así que me quito la parte inferior de la ropa y empiezo con ello, sin embargo Makoto al ver esto empieza a alejarse, pero no le voy a dejar escapar así de fácil. Intenta deshacerse de la cuerda y zarandearse así que le agarro de las manos para que se quede quietecito. En ese momento, mirando sus ojos verdes con pánico, vergüenza, y haciendo gestos que indicaban el funcionamiento de la pastilla no pude evitar acercarme y darle un beso. Él estaba completamente sorprendido y acto seguido pude ver como el color rojo aparecía en sus mejillas. Le solté las muñecas y parece que volvió a recordar la situación, con lo cual volvió a intentar quitarse la cuerda el tiempo avanzaba rápido. Y yo no quería que de repente ocurriera algo que me fastidiara todo antes de comenzar con lo cual me puse a ello, esta vez, él estando sin energía, fue mucho mas facil sujetarlo.

Por fin consegui que se introdujera, con sinceridad dado a la pastillita el también necesitaba esto y yo estaba disfrutando de él, de su expresión dado que el no quería hacerlo y se seguía intentando liberar para controlar mejor la situación. Su cara miraba hacia otro lado apretando lo ojos, manteniéndolos todo lo cerrados posibles y apretando la boca intentando liberarse mientras que, sin quererlo, lo disfruta. Veo como zarandea las manos intentando desatarlas sin exito apretando su nuca contra la cuerda, esta completamente indefenso.

Veo su cara y sé que lo está disfrutando y que estamos llegando al final. Estaba tirando de sus manos con la fuerza que le quedaba hasta que en el momento en el que sintio el extasis se dejo caer al suelo. Aún con las manos atadas se le veía en la cara que estaba avergonzado sin embargo yo no podia evitar verlo tan tierno e indefenso que lo tumbé boca arriba y empeze a manosearle. En ese momento, al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, intentó liberarse nuevamente. Tras ello yo ya me sentía contenta, yo solo queria divertirme y verle con esa cara y esas expresiones que ha puesto esta noche, así que me estiré un poco para alcanzar su nuca y tras darle un largo beso en el cuello le libere de la cuerda y rapidamente me dirigí a la boca para saborearlo una vez mas antes de que claramente se apartara y se fuera de la habitacion llevandose la ropa que estaba encima de la silla. Sinceramente estoy deseando ver como le explicara mañana a Nanase esa marca que tiene en el cuello.

-Memi White-


End file.
